


Look at her, with her eyes like flames

by Amber_Flicker



Series: A Song of Snow and Fire [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s02e21 The Runaway Dinosaur, Gen, Kidnapping, Metahuman Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin was done being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at her, with her eyes like flames

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Paradise Circus by Massive Attack
> 
> Set during Rupture and The Runaway Dinosaur, but before Invincible.

It hadn't been noticeable, at first. The was no sudden dramatic revealing. She didn't become aware of the changes until a night came where she once again searched for ways to escape and cursed the lack of light. As if on cue, her hand lit up. It shocked her enough to make her jump, the power flickering out. Only a minute later she felt the urge to do it again, try and figure out what was happening to her... She was a scientist, after all. 

At her command, Caitlin's hand was wreathed in flames.

She put it out before he returned. 

***

She wasn't quite sure why this became her ability- her doppleganger had the opposite, everyone had assumed if she ever became a meta that would be it. But she had all the time in the world to consider it, in her isolation. Perhaps it was because of her attachment to Ronnie, and his powers. Metahuman abilities were usually more direct than that, but not always. Barry became a speedster because he'd been running all his life, her earth-2 counterpart became what she did because of her ice-queen persona- something she herself used sometimes. Yet despite that projection, Caitlin was well aware of the fire burning inside her. Contradictory, maybe, but it explained it.

Between visits from Zoom, she experimented with her newfound power. Figured out how control it, mold the fire to her will. It was surprisingly easy to learn, make it brighter, hotter, or the opposite, until only flickers remained at her fingertips. It may have been her boredom, but it was _fascinating_ (if that sentiment reminded her all too much of a certain criminal, well, she ignored the thought). It never burned her; everything else was a different story. 

Days later, her hands glowed white-hot as she melted the handcuffs, sparks flying, eyes glowing unnaturally bright. The darkness around her fled from her brilliance as she walked right out the door.

Caitlin was done being used.

**Author's Note:**

> We've got a lot of fics where Caitlin gets powers. We do not, however, have fics where she gets _these_ powers, and the idea intrigued me, so I decided to write a short thing. It might become a series? I'd like to experiment with fire!cait some more, if anyone would be interested. They'd likely only be occasional drabbles, though.
> 
> Come say hello at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
